


Fulfilling Prophecy

by JudgementalMAM



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, POV Dukat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Top Julian Bashir, the Prophets made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementalMAM/pseuds/JudgementalMAM
Summary: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021Julian Bashir and Dukat find themselves on a shuttle flying through the wormhole. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Dukat, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Deep Space Niners Kinkswap Winter 2021





	Fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melitta4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/gifts).



> Thanks @melitta4ever for the great prompts! I hope you enjoy what I did with this one!

Maybe it was the long eyelashes, or maybe it was the soft skin, Dukat considered as his eyes followed with much interest the silhouette of the young Human standing a few feet away from his seat in their Starfleet shuttle.

The Doctor was standing tall in front of the pilot controls, observing the rosy and blue ondulations of the inside of the wormhole with a curiosity that was definitely a defining trait of his otherwise well mannered personality.

The neck, the long, elegant thin neck. Or maybe it was the lean and yet strong figure. Or the lengthy limbs.

His eyes traced up from the narrow waist to the well defined shoulders and back… Yes, the neck. That’s what must have attracted Garak in the first place.

Of course Doctor Bashir was also a great conversationalist. Their confrontation about the abandoned orphans had been thrilling, even arousing if he wanted to be honest with himself. 

But it was Julian Bashir’s neck that rendered Terok Nor infirmary so popular with his crew any time they stopped on the station.

He’d seen the Doctor off duty at Quark’s once, harboring the most outrageous neckline and it had been painfully obvious the resident tailor was enjoying himself a little bit too much for an exile.

For a fleeting second, he’d considered informing the Doctor that Cardassians had a fetish for long necks. But no, better keep this information to himself for now. It wouldn’t do to show his hand too soon.

Dukat stood and slowly approached his prey. He wasn’t usually into men but for this fine specimen, he’d make an exception. And not just because it would rile up his rival to no end if he had his precious lunch companion first. 

The shuttle shook violently, projecting Bashir into Dukat’s welcoming arms. The Cardassian pressed the young body against his under the guise of straightening him up just when a violent flash surrounded them and then all was black.

\----------------

When Dukat woke up, he kept his eyes closed for a moment. The bed he was lying on was comfortable in a unique Cardassian way that said home. Consciousness came slowly and it took him some time to realise both his hands were tied with what felt like silk bounds to the frame over his head.

Before panic could seize him, his face was covered by fluttering kisses. He finally opened his eyes to find a very naked Julian Bashir hovering over him.

The young man leaned in and murmured in his ear: “what is your safe word today, love?”

Dukat stared at him in stunned silence a few seconds too long.

“Nevermind, I’ll choose for you”. Bashir brushed his soft lips against his before licking his ear ridge. “Today, your safe word will be Allamaraine”. 

\----------------

They were back on Cardassia Prime. In his own villa, in his marital bedroom. The large bed was placed in the center of the room facing large windows opening on a garden and further away - an unobscured view of the capital city bathed in the red lights of the twin sunset.

The air was warm, as it always was, and Dukat found himself relaxing and melting into the soft pillows placed behind his head. The beginning of a grin was starting to form on his face. Yes, whatever this was, it would definitely be a pleasant experience.

The young man straddling his chest smiled back, a warm luminous smile that reached his sparkling hazel eyes. 

“Where was I? Ahhh, yes... “ Bashir whispered pensively. He leaned back and resumed his feather like kisses on his neck ridges. 

A hand caressed his shoulder ridge, while the other moved down lazily to his slit, a finger ghosting over the opening.

Dukat whined his frustration. He needed more. And this was probably intentional torture Bashir was submitting him to. The Doctor must have known how much more pressure Cardassian thick skin required. 

Bashir laughed breathily and lied down, covering his body with his own, lining them so that his already hard cock would press against Dukat’s sheltered appendice. 

A kiss. Slow and tender. A hand brushing his dark hair. 

"Surrender." 

Dukat smirked against the soft lips.

“No.”

Bashir moved his hips slowly. The circular friction was delicious and made him shiver with want. 

“More-”

“Say the word.”

“No.”

The movement continued and surprisingly strong thighs forced his legs shut, preventing him from everting.

The pressure inside and outside his slit felt wonderful. Dukat never had a partner who could match him in will and strength. And while he certainly enjoyed his mistresses submissive, Bashir made for a stimulating challenge.

The young man pressed his face against his neck, nibbling gently one scale after another before licking the engorged flesh.

When his mouth drifted to his shoulder, Dukat yelped and tensed as definitely sharp teeth bit him, drawing blood.

“Don’t make me wait,” Bashir whined, needy. 

“Surrender.”

“Never.”

He knew that his scales must be a vibrant dark blue by now. Bashir bit down again and Dukat held back a moan.

The Doctor lifted his hips and lowered his eyes to assess the amount of liquid the Cardassian leaked from his slit. With one hand he copiously spread it on his cock and oriented it toward the gaping hole and with his other hand he untied his lover’s hands.

Dukat swung into action and grabbed Bashir’s firm ass to violently slam against him, his alien member entering him to the tilt. 

Both men cried their pleasure and Dukat turned them swiftly so he could in turn loom over the Human spread below him.

Somewhere his brain registered the pleasure of being full, his prUt still inside constricted between Bashir smooth large cock and the scales around his slit. His instinct told him to move faster and faster, to fuck himself on Bashir’s erection until the Doctor begged him to go harder and screamed his name. 

His vision blurred. His inner muscles clenched around the cock. Soon he could only see stars...

\----------------

A hand on his shoulder gently shook him awake.

“Dukat? Dukat? We’re back on the runabout”. The soft accented voice whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes warily, taking in the delicate features of the face frowning over him. 

“That was something...” Bashir smiled, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

The Doctor stood up from the floor and took back his seat at the pilot station.

“I guess the Prophets showed us the thing we wanted most when we entered the wormhole”, Bashir reflected, his focus now entirely on the commands on his screen. 

“I hadn’t realized I wanted to see Cardassia so much.”

Dukat took the seat beside him, studying the pensive profile. “Did you like what you saw?”

Bashir’s cheeks had turned a rosy hue when he finally answered. “I didn’t get to explore that much, I spent all my time with, ahem, with Garak… How was it for you?”

It took Dukat a moment to gather his thoughts and fight the slight pang in his heart.

“Good… It was good…”

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the idea for the safe word on Twitter. Can't find it anymore but if it's yours, you deserve to be worshipped by our fandom.


End file.
